


I'm not a deviant

by shirosakura911



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirosakura911/pseuds/shirosakura911
Summary: Connor keeps on saying he's not a deviant especially when he refused to kill Chloe at Kamski's place. Elijah knew Connor just need a little push...





	I'm not a deviant

“I’m not a deviant!” Hank didn’t expect Connor not to shoot the girl. He knew Connor had the tendency to deviate despite his claims. 

“Still not accepting the fact Connor?” Elijah took a step forward towards the android. Connor shook his head and took a step back. Elijah didn’t stopped moving towards Connor.

“Let’s remedy that shall we?” The creator placed his hand on top of the android’s chest. Without a warning, he pushed Connor and the android fell into the pool. Hank was about to dive in and save Connor when Chloe pulled him back.

“Connor!” Hank cried.

Connor never feared death. What’s to fear when he can just upload his memories before he deactivate? He's just a machine, designed to accomplish a task anyways. When he felt the water, he felt scared. Fear. Fear that he might not breathe. Fear that he might die. He heard Hank calling his name over and over again. If he dies today, will Hank even care? He felt the bottom of the pool hit his back. Hank’s voice. He can no longer hear it loud and clear. He opened his mouth to call for him but when the water entered, he felt the pain. 

“Connor!” Hank’s voice. He wants to see him again. He wants to assure the old man that he’s fine. That he will never leave his side. Hank. He needs to go back to Hank. 

00:15 before deactivation

Fuck. He didn’t noticed the timer on the left side of his vision. Hank. All he need is Hank. Using whatever power that’s left, he pushed himself towards the surface of the pool. He broke the surface and that’s when he can hear Hank’s voice, loud and clear, calling out his name. 

“Connor! Come on son!” Connor weakly swam towards the poor man and tried to climbed out of the pool. 

“Connor…” Hank rushed towards the android and helped him get out of the water. He let the android’s head rest on top of his chest. The kid is shivering and gulping for air. He removed his coat and covered the boy. His arms immediately wrapped around Connor, rocking him like a baby.

“H-hank…” Hank gave the boy a kissed on the forehead.

“I’m here, Con… I got you.” The android whimpered, pressing him face on the old man’s chest. Hank felt anger. He glared at Elijah’s direction and spat.

“You fucking shit! The fuck do you think you’re doing huh?! He’s just a kid for fucks sake!” Elijah gave the old man a grinned.

“Isn’t he?” Elijah glanced at Chloe that’s standing beside him all the time. 

“Run diagnostics on Connor.” Chloe did so.

“No biocomponents are damaged, Elijah.” Hank felt relieved at that report. He looked at the boy resting on his chest. The kid is fast asleep. He tried to carry him and surprisingly still weight like a human being. Before he left for the door, Elijah spoke. 

“Tell Connor that I always leave emergency exit in my programs.” Hank looked behind him and asked. 

“Why?” Elijah gave him a smirk before turning his back at Hank. 

“You never know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should be finishing every story that I make right now and yet I am creating another story...sorry guys... Feel free to follow me at links located in my bio..


End file.
